dead_world_uprising_novelizationfandomcom-20200213-history
Dead World Uprising (Novelization) Wiki
"I DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS!! I DIDN'T ASK FOR ANY OF THIS!! THIS ISN'T WHAT I WANTED... I've lost... EVERYONE I cared about. You saw what happened. They... NEVER stood a chance trying to make it out. The only person... the one person I have left... is YOU." —Ryan Lee to Ashleigh Yzerman Dead World Uprising School of the Dead is a novel written by Canadian author Ryan Lee. The way the Virus spreads is similar to Resident Evil. The Virus breaks out in a school, then it spreads to the neighboring towns, and then slowly sweeping across the country before consuming the world. Making an appearance are locations from AMC's television series The Walking Dead, including the fortified town of Woodbury and The Prison. Characters from the show that appear include Hershel Greene and his daughters Maggie and Beth Greene, Philip Blake (The Governor), Daryl Dixon, Rick Grimes, Carl Grimes, Judith Grimes, Glenn Rhee, Ryan Samuels and his daughters Mika and Lizzie Samuels, Tyreese and Michonne. Disney Actress Olivia Hastings Holt appears in the story alongside her fellow actor Leo Howard. Synopsis School of the Dead In Surrey Christian Secondary School, a mysterious Zombie Virus has swept through, transforming students and teachers alike into flesh-eating Zombies. Teachers Kevin Veenstra and Josh Vandiermen are able to transport a number of students to the library, where they are trapped by a group of Zombies. The vice-principle succumbs to the infection and turns - but Ryan is able to locate a curtain rod and use it to kill the Zombie. In an attempt to locate a safer place in the school, Ryan takes a selected group (made out of Caleb, Carina, Josh Hanson and Taylor) into the ventilation where they find a deserted classroom except for a single Infected - whom Ryan recognizes as Ashleigh's sister - who infects Hanson. A resulting argument between Ryan and Caleb attracts the Infected, and the group barely escapes the classroom. On the way back, Taylor is knocked out of the vent by an Infected, where she is attacked in the small computer lab. Reluctantly, Ryan and the group returns to the library. With the Infected seemingly abandoning the doors, Ryan decides that the group will move toward the exits - Ashleigh is nominated as second-in-command of the group. However, Sydney Alberts is bitten and dies (Ryan helps Ashleigh put her down out of mercy before reanimation). Complications with the exit strategy traps them in the Art Room where they fend off a seemingly endless wave of Zombies until Megan Tan closes the ventilation. Megan suggests using kitchen utensils as a means of self-defense. Alannah is sent ahead to scout for Infected, and she recieves a dislocated arm after being attacked, but is saved by Sonja Marchinkow. Ryan and the group heads for the kitchen, where they arm themselves and Ashleigh admits how she feels to Ryan. With no sign of Alannah, the group then proceeds to take the small computer lab (where they are rejoined by Alannah and Sonja). The small computer lab provides them some defense until Ashleigh is able to do enough scouting to determine Mr. Chapman's room to be the only place with access to the roof. Ashleigh is sent ahead with a small team (made up of Carina, Stefanie, Eric and Mr. Hampton) to reach the Science Lab - Russell Hampton abandons the group during a Zombie attack. After waiting for a period of time, Ryan proceeds to lead the group to the Science Lab, where they reunite with Ashleigh and her team. Josh Vandiermen sacrifices himself to ensure the group's safety. A new Infected attacks them and kills Sydney Paul before they manage to drop it. While approaching Mr. Chapman's room from the third Science Room, a herd of Zombies cuts Ryan, Ashleigh, Megan and Kevin Veenstra off from the other survivors. With only mere seconds to spare, the foursome escape into Mr. Chapman's room where they gain access to the storage room - and the roof access. The Infected break into the classroom and pursue the four survivors into the storage room. While Mr. Veenstra works to find the ladder to the roof access with help from Megan, Ryan and Ashleigh work together to hold off the oncoming onslaught of Zombies. Eventually Kevin finds the ladder and sets it up. Ashleigh and Ryan are the first ones up, and as Ryan proceeds to climb, he bears witness to Megan pushing Kevin into the group of Infected to buy herself time to run away deeper into the storage room. With little choice left, he follows Ashleigh to the roof. Ryan presses the matter that they have only two options: wait for the Infected to break through the hatch onto the roof, or jump off the roof and risk injury. Taking the second option, they both take a running jump off the edge of the roof. In the end, Ashleigh gives Ryan her phone number and asks him to call her sometime, and Ryan is picked up by his mom and stepdad. When asked what happened, Ryan remarks, "You... wouldn't believe me if I told you." Town of the Dead A couple months after the outbreak in Surrey Christian Secondary School, police forces make the mistake of investigating the school. Though most of the team is slaughtered, officers Jonah and Jacob escape, leaving behind an opening for the Infected to exit the school. About a day later, Ryan wakes up and attempts to leave a call on Ashleigh's answering machine, but all he recieves is static. Concerned, he proceeds outside and recovers a weapon from a police cruiser. He then plans to head into Surrey to find his friend - hoping to find others who may have escaped the school - knowing that he will no doubt encounter the Infected legions. In the middle of Surrey he is chased by a herd of Walkers, which he narrowly escapes by hiding in a tank. Somebody asks via a walkie-talkie if he's comfy in there, and after a brief discussion, he is advised to make a run for it. Ryan does so and barely evades the attacking Walkers, bumping into Leo Howard, who guides him up to a roof top where they enter a store from the roof and meet up with members of a group, including Ashleigh. After a short reunion between Ashleigh and Ryan, Leo informs them that there are more of them hidden in a camp not far outside the town. On the roof, they hear one of Leo's allies firing his sniper. Confronting the man (whose name is Kenny), a short struggle ensues and Ryan takes the handcuffs of a former police officer named Jonah and handcuffs Kenny to a pipe. In order to get out of the town, Ryan and Leo make a plan to use the guts of a Walker to blend in and journey to a truck yard. The plan seems to work until it starts raining, revealing them to the Infected. Luckily, they are able to escape into the truck yard where Leo hotwires one of the trucks. Ryan takes it over, and Leo starts a car alarm and drives it off to draw the Infected away while Ryan returns to the shop and picks everyone else up. Alex attempts to free Kenny but drops the keys down a drain pipe. As he leaves, he locks the roof access door to keep the Walkers out. As the Walkers break into the store, Ryan arrives in the truck, and they just barely escape the overrun store, heading toward the camp outside Surrey. In the camp, they meet several other members of Leo's group - including Ryan's mom and stepdad, Taylor and Olivia Hastings Holt. In the following days, things in the camp get intense, especially when Kenny's brother Johnson finds out. Alex explains what happens, and when Johnson presses the matter that he wants to go and find his brother, Ryan says he will go along (Taylor, Olivia and Alex volunteer to go because they won't let them go alone). After preparing for the trip, they set off to return to Surrey. In the town, they bump into Megan Tan (whom Ryan previously thought may have been killed back in school), but he seems to have forgiven her actions. She tags along with them after Ryan convinces her to come. On the roof of the store, all they find is Kenny's hand, and Johnson almost kills Alex, but stands down when Ryan points a gun at his head. The group investigates the store but find nothing as to what Kenny did after escaping. Going outside, they find their truck gone - Kenny must have stolen it. Ryan advises checking the police station for more weapons - he had made a deal with one of the group members that they would bring better weapons back with them. In the police station, they confront another group of survivors (more hostile) and eventually manage to negotiate after an intense confrontation with firearms. The group of survivors takes half the weapons, leaving a small number for Ryan's group. Back at camp, the other members of the group discuss what they did before the apocalypse around a campfire. Judy goes to the trailer to go to the washroom, but while she's gone, a herd of Infected attack the camp, killing a survivor named Joey when they first arrive. When she emerges from the trailer, she is bitten by a Walker. Ryan's group returns to the camp on foot in the midst of the attack, arriving just in time to save the survivors of the attack. After cleaning up and mourning their losses, Ryan and Leo Howard both determine that the camp is no longer safe. As they prepare to leave, however, they discover that Len had been scratched during the attack. While on the road, Olivia Holt tends to Len until he requests they leave him on the side of the road so he doesn't endanger them. Ryan says goodbye and that he will always remember him before they proceed to travel on the road. While journeying, they find Stefanie and Carina travelling by foot (Ryan wasn't sure whether they'd made it or not) and Ryan convinces them to stop. Leo Howard invites them into their group, and they continue on their journey. When their vehicles run out of fuel, they consider the possible outcomes, and the likely event that the Infected will eventually find them; leading to Ashleigh advising that they move on by foot. The group agrees, and they head off on foot as Walkers aimlessly walk through the forests and across the roads, unknowingly gaining on the group of survivors. Prison of the Dead Ever since the Walkers overran their camp outside Surrey and Langley, Ryan Lee, Ashleigh Yzerman and their group are now in search of a new home. After nearly being overwhelmed by Infected, they are saved by a group of survivors on a supply run led by a man named Daryl Dixon. Daryl takes them back to a large fortified Prison where they meet the other members of Daryl's group. They discover that the Prison group had recently been at war with a well-armed group of survivors from a nearby town known as Woodbury. Ryan and Ashleigh offer their help; anything to earn their place in the Prison. Not too long after their arrival, a Walker outbreak occurs, resulting in numerous casualties (including the father of Lizzie and Mika Samuels). Ryan chooses to accompany Daryl, Tyreese, Zach and two others on a supply run. On the way out, they meet Michonne, who has been hunting for somebody known as The Governor. Maggie explains to Ashleigh that Walkers have been piling against the fences, and Ashleigh takes Megan and Leo to help Maggie take care of the problem. The supply group run into complications in the form of a massive herd of Walkers they are able to just barely escape, though Zach is killed. The group is able to reach their destination and gather the needed supplies. When they return to the Prison, they note the danger of the Walkers at the fence; while Ryan and Carl discover Carol teaching the group's children how to use knives to defend against Walkers, and she requests they not tell Rick. Soon, the survivors are becoming sick and the leadership council decides to quarantine the sick. This results in a second Walker outbreak that is eventually halted by Ryan and Rick's groups together. Carl later shares Carol's secret with Rick and asks him to leave it alone. However, Rick later banishes Carol when Tyreese discovers the burnt bodies of Karen and David. When the Walkers at the fence attract too much attention, Rick uses the group's pigs to draw them away. When Ryan leaves with Daryl on another supply run, another Walker outbreak starts. Maggie rushes to get in; her father being in the quarantine cell at the time. Rick gets Carl to help secure the fence, but the Walkers are too much and brings the fence down. Hershel is able to stop the Walker attack, Ryan and Daryl return to see bodies sprawled across the ground around Rick and Carl. Leo, Megan, Glenn and Tyreese work at fixing the downed fences while Ryan helps tend to the sick. Ryan learns from Daryl that Rick banished Carol a few days earlier. As it turns out, The Governor has been spying on the Prison. While Hershel and Michonne are outside the safety of the Prison, The Governor jumps them and takes them hostage. Ryan and Olivia help clear out the last of the dead, and realizes that Michonne and Hershel haven't returned yet. The Governor convinces his camp to take the Prison, claiming that it's "safer than out here". The leadership council is in the middle of a meeting when The Governor arrives, calling Rick out to talk, revealing he has Michonne and Hershel hostage. While Ryan, Ashleigh, Daryl and the others brace themselves for the inevitable attack, Rick tries negotiating, saying that they could both inherit the Prison, but The Governor doesn't agree. When Rick refuses to leave, The Governor takes Michonne's katanna and holds it to Hershel's neck. Rick attempts to save Hershel's life by negotiating, saying that nobody's too far gone. The Governor calls Rick a liar and hacks Hershel's head off. The Infected are attracted by the ensuing firefight. After putting down the recently deceased form of his adopted "daughter" Meghan, The Governor realizes that he no longer has use for the Prison and orders his militia to kill them all. Lizzie and Mika save Tyreese from two of The Governor's militia, and then run off with Tyreese in pursuit. Rick and The Governor engage in combat until Michonne stabs him from behind. Ryan and Ashleigh meet up with Tyreese, Lizzie and Mika. Ryan promises they will take care of the girls while Tyreese disembarks. Rick and Carl find Judith's baby carriage all empty and bloody, implying she had been killed by a Walker. Rick and Carl escape as the Prison is swarmed by Infected. Ryan and Ashleigh (accompanied by Lizzie and Mika) make their getaway as the Prison is overrun. Dead World Since The Governor's attack on the Prison forced them out, Ryan and Ashleigh find themselves separated from the other members of their group. In the woods, Ryan and Ashleigh guide Lizzie and Mika down a path. When a bird flies out of the bushes, Mika makes a run for it, with Lizzie in pursuit and Ryan and Ashleigh close behind.When they find Mika, Ryan tells her that she did the right thing running but suggests when in a group she should stay close. When he hears screaming, Ryan leaves Ashleigh with Lizzie and Mika so that he can go and help those in need - in the event that they are people from the Prison. Leo Howard and Olivia Holt make their getaway on foot with the Infected in pursuit. The duo manage to evade the Infected and discover bodies belonging to two children from the Prison, which has a deep impact on Olivia. Elsewhere, Megan Tan finds herself trapped in an old house with Jonah. It is revealed that they are trapped in the house with a large group of Walkers surrounding the area. Ashleigh and Mika share the same worry when they spot three Walkers advancing. Ryan reaches a railway to spot Christopher and his father fighting off a group of the Infected. Despite his effort to help them, he is not able to prevent the Walkers from infecting them. Hearing Mika's handgun go off, Ryan prepares to rush back only to find Ashleigh, Lizzie and Mika standing there with Carol, moments later. Before they leave, Christopher's father tells them about a sanctuary down the tracks and begs them to follow the tracks. Leo and Olivia discover an old house surrounded by Walkers and learn that Megan and Jonah are trapped inside. They successfully draw the Walkers off long enough for Megan and Jonah to escape. During the escape, Jonah is bitten by a new type of Infected. Before he dies, he requests Megan leave him to distract the approaching Infected so she could escape. On the tracks, Ryan, Ashleigh, Carol, Lizzie and Mika are joined by Daryl and Beth, who arrived on the tracks hours earlier. Daryl tells them that he knows where Ryan and his friend can find the rest of their friends. Ryan promises that they will be back, and Lizzie and Mika insist on staying with Ryan and Ashleigh, whom they claim have become like parents to them, much to Carol's surprise. Megan is nearly killed by Walkers but is saved by the timely arrival of Leo and Olivia. Megan explains what happened to Jonah, and they are suddenly set upon by a new Infected - a Clicker. Olivia Holt is pinned against a tree and nearly killed, but Michonne arrives with Rick and Carl in time to save her life. Leo inspects the remains and states that the infection is adapting change. Hearing a gunshot in the distance, they hurry to the source - hoping to find other members of their group. Ryan, Ashleigh, Lizzie and Mika bump into Tyreese (who is revealed to have baby Judith) and the small group choose to stick together in their search. Leo, Olivia, Megan, Rick, Carl and Michonne are trapped in a warehouse by Walkers and Clickers when Ryan's small group arrives. After experiencing a close call with a Clicker, Ryan suggests they plan their strategy. Using bricks and bottles scattered around, Ryan and his friends are able to distract both the Walkers and Clickers and clear a way for Megan, Olivia, Leo, Carl, Rick and Michonne to follow them out. After a brief reunion, Ryan informs them of a sanctuary they could find by following a railroad. With no other options, the group sets out for the sanctuary, in which they arrive four days later. They find it is indeed safe, and the other members from their group are within its walls. The group happily reunites, and Ashleigh embraces Ryan and gives him a kiss as the group settles down, believing that things could possibly go back to the way they were before the Apocalypse.